


all my life

by legalityQueen



Series: legend of zelda oneshots [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Family, Gen, Internal Monologue, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalityQueen/pseuds/legalityQueen





	all my life

i looked up to you so much, as a child. literally, and metaphorically. you were my greatest role model, my wisest teacher, my protector, my parent. the giver of such unconditional care to me, for as long as i could ever need it. in your eyes, i found endless bounds of knowledge, and most of all, love. 

it was then, at such a young age, that i decided. i would pour all my energy, all i could, into my prayers. into fulfilling my destiny. and i would do it for _you_. you, who i adored more than anyone. you, who i wanted to make proud. my greatest and central goal in life was to make you proud. 

and it’s been that all my life. 

now, things aren’t so black and white. things rarely are. you have a whole kingdom to care for, and everyone is scared—you, most of all. for what if i falter? what if the princess cannot live up to her destiny? what if she fails? what if she allows the kingdom to fall? rumor has it, she doesn’t try much at all, anyways. rumor has it, she never tried to unlock her potential. too busy with frivolous pastimes and hobbies that don’t benefit anyone. 

as for you? you oftentimes feel the same as the common people. i’ve lost track of how many times you’ve lashed out on me in frustration, asking why i haven’t tried hard enough, asking why i can’t succeed. you blame it on my research. every time, you blame it on my studies. if only i didn’t spend so much time in my own little world! but am i not allowed to have passions? 

all my life, i’ve worked so hard for you. i think, after so long of this, you grew used to it. like a child grows accustomed to her parents struggles, you grew used to my labors. hours of praying and traveling and worship no longer make you proud, in my eyes. i know you’re blinded by fear. i know all of us are. i feel that i’ve been forced to grow too wise, at seventeen, to ponder my parent’s psychological state. 

but, this isn’t to say it’s your fault. i know you have a kingdom to protect. i know you work so long, even harder than i do, every day. you’ve done so for many years. you deserve recognition, and the ability to be afraid, and time to be sad. i just beg—please, could you not take this all out on me? i know i’m the easiest one to, as your only child...but it grows unbearable at times. i want nothing more but to embrace you in my arms like you’ve done to me so many times when i was a child. to listen to your woes, and help you. i’d much rather do so than be antagonized, and in turn, be forced to antagonize you. 

we’re family. and all my life, i’ve loved you more than anyone else. i’ve done everything up to this point, for you. i know it might not seem that way, just like at times, it seems like i don’t appreciate all you’ve done. our communication falters so much, these days. 

please, never forget. your princess loves you just as much as she did as a child—no, even more so. and that will never change.


End file.
